


Deep Within Your Heart

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Breasts, Crying, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Flirting, Forced Eye Contact, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hickies, Jealous Annie Leonhart, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Mikasa Ackerman has short hair, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Scene, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, Top Mikasa Ackerman, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, bottom reader, light fluff, nipple sucking, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Your friend, Historia, wanted to set you up with Annie at a party. The only reason you went was that you heard Mikasa was going, too.Upon discovering another side of the girl, it led you into the bedroom with her. But, will it be the last time the two of you talk?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: aot recommend, attack on titan currently reading





	Deep Within Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hihi <3! i hope you enjoy chapter one of this (i hope) small mini-series.
> 
> also, this was supposed to be a one-shot of pure smut, but ive decided to make this a series. enjoy!

"Oh, come on, [Name]!" Historia tugged at your arm, struggling to make you stand up. "It'll be fun and I'm sure you'll like her!" The girl kept at her begging, even going as far as turning on the shower for you. With the roll of your eyes, you stood up with a sigh.

"I'm only doing this because you-know-who is going." You'd admit, chuckling softly at Historia's huff.

"Seriously? Haven't you heard? She picks fights with everybody!" Historia quirked a brow, resting both hands on her hips. She was acting like your mom. "I'm sure that's just a rumor." You shrugged off her words, turning around to head into the bathroom. "Also, don't pick anything too revealing. I don't want to impress Annie."

Despite your request (command, rather), Historia still took out a short, black skirt with a [Favorite Color] long-sleeved shirt. The fabric was soft and warm and stuck to your skin, amplifying your curves, whether big or small. However, she seemed to have a little bit of compassion and let you wear your favorite pair of boots. 

In the end, the outfit wasn't all that bad. If you could change your skirt though, you would. The last thing you wanted was to leave the impression that you wanted Annie to notice you. Still, you wondered _why_ Historia was so obsessed with a possible relationship between the two of you. Sure- some of the rumors revolving around Mikasa weren't the... lightest, per se, but they weren't the worst imaginable either. 

It was known around the campus that she was at least interested in girls, but that wasn't what made people stand back from her, no. She arrived at the college you were in two years after you did, and of course, rumors would start to spread around.

_'I heard she got expelled because she was caught selling weed!'_ One would say.

_'Well, I heard that she made more than 10 teachers quit and bullied all sorts of students!'_ Another added.

_'You guys are crazy! It's obviously because she got in multiple fights. I mean, look at her, she's all muscle- what else would she use it for?'_ This one enraged you the most. Most boys just despised her because of how well-built (and dreamy) she was. They were just jealous they didn't have any of her looks.

_'Ugh, I bet she fucks any girl that comes near her. She seems like the type.'_

That last one didn't quite add up. Mikasa didn't look like the type to just... sleep with anyone. There was something more to her. You knew it the day she entered your class. Thank the heavens that there was a free seat beside you, and despite her tough looks, her voice was quite soft. Gentle, even. The two of you had no more than three classes together, but you would make up the most of it by chatting with her every now and then. She wasn't only drop-dead gorgeous, intelligence was something natural to her. She wouldn't mind helping you out, and slowly but surely, she was the one who offered to help you.

It was right then and there when you began to grow feelings for the girl. Her short, black hair fitted with her slim and slightly chubby cheeks. The way she dressed had also always caught your eyes- a dark aesthetic.

You considered her a friend. She had helped you with shopping one day and you spent the night at hers. Of course, Historia wouldn't stop bugging you about it in the morning. Not in a teasing way, rather... angry or annoyed kinda way.

Little did you know, though, it wasn't _only_ you who was hopelessly in love.  
Mikasa _loved_ you. She wouldn't show it, but boy was she head over heels for her.

"You look sexy." Historia laughed, poking at your sides. You rolled your eyes, ruffling her hair. "That was the last thing I wanted."

"Come on, give Annie a chance!" The girl groaned as she slid on her shoes. She just wouldn't give up...

"Why should I? I'm in love with someone else." You questioned, crossing both of your arms. It bothered you a lot- Historia wasn't the type to judge someone based on rumors, yet she was doing all of that with Mikasa? How convenient. 

"At least sleep with her! You never know what might change your mind." She continued, helping you put on some earrings. You cared for Historia a lot, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoying the crap out of you right now.

"Look, I'm only going because _Mikasa_ is going. Annie's tongue and fingers won't change that, alright?" Your eyes stared at the mirror in front of you, locking eyes with Historia's. "Just please let me enjoy the one party I've agreed to go to. If Annie wants to pull a move, I won't stop her, but I won't add onto her play or whatever." You breathed out, turning around. It seemed that she finally caught on.

"Alright. But you owe me Mac and Cheese!" Historia pushed you back with the end of her finger. "Do you know how much I struggled to force words out of that girl's throat?"

You laughed at her words, taking your bag and walking out of your dorm. She followed beside you, clinging onto a matching necklace she had with her girlfriend. Sometimes you envied her. She had good looks and a significant other. She was so kind, too- going out of her way to get someone to go on a date with you. All of them either ended in a one-night stand or just... nothing. It was truly tiring. Were you just not attractive?

"Fine, fine..." You sighed in defeat, raising your arms in the air. "I will."

Historia never trusted you with a car, even if it was yours. She still got in the front seat and extended her hand out to receive the keys in the palm of her hand. At this point in time, you didn't pick up an argument and let her have her way. You were planning on drinking, so she'd have to keep herself sober for the time being.

By the time the two of you arrived at the house, a number of people already were on the floor with drinks on their hands, dancing, or making out. You were about to ask Historia if she could accompany you to where the drinks were, but she was already long gone likely to Ymir's group of friends. With a groan, you pushed through the crowd and served yourself a drink, picking at the fruit that was also at the table.

"Yo, [Name]! Long time no see!" Sasha suddenly turned up behind you, throwing an arm around your neck and pulling you close. You shrieked as your drink spilled on the ground, throwing a glare at the girl who caused it all.

"Easy now, I'll go get you another one. Go over to the couch, we're playing truth or dare!" Sasha pushed you forward, eventually forcing you to sit down on the ground. There were two small couches that only three people sat in, you sat on the ground along with the other people. You knew most of them- Jean, Connie, Eren, Floch, Annie, and, to your surprise, Mikasa. _Fuck, did she look good..._ It was your first time seeing her dress so... augh, your brain couldn't quite put the word on it, but her tight, white, v-neck shirt made her biceps, abs, and muscles stand out. A pair of black jeans followed, adorned by a leather jacket that was wrapped around her hips.

It was quite shocking to see her in such an amplified group of friends, but it had been some time since you had last seen her. Either way, she didn't seem too interested in the game. And, you were quite grateful for her presence. Even more thankful for the fact that she was sitting across from you. What you _weren't_ grateful for was that Annie was beside you, clearly trying to pull a move on you. She'd only stare your way, though. At least for now.

"Alright, I'm going first!" Connie tittered, slamming down his drink on the table. He repeatedly slapped the top of his thighs before standing up and looking at the girl sitting beside you. "Annie! Truth or dare?" He grinned, a plan on his mind. Mostly everyone knew how much Annie liked you, whether had she told them or not. She made it quite obvious.

"Dare." Annie shrugged, using her arms as support as she leaned back. You winced, trying to make yourself as small as possible as Connie beamed at you.

"Then, make out with [Name] for a minute." He pointed to your frame, winking your way as he slouched back down. Jean let out a low whistle and everyone around chuckled in anticipation. Everyone but Mikasa.

"What? Why me-" You were interrupted as a hand tugged on your shirt to bring you forward. Annie snaked her arm around your waist, using the other to slowly bring you on her lap as she kissed you. Despite not liking her, you would rather enjoy the moment than being called a wuss for backing out. So, you followed her movements, allowing her tongue to explore your mouth. You'd let out an unexpected moan, however, when she gently thrust her leg up. Two others joined in the circle at the sudden cheers.

"Dang, they're going at it." Ymir laughed, holding her girlfriend in her arms.

"Told ya they would look good." Historia looked up with a smile.

"Time's up, ladies!" Connie shouted and you finally backed up, breathing heavily as drool dripped from your lips and a blush was scattered across your cheeks. You looked away in embarrassment, and you couldn't help but notice the death glare Mikasa was sending towards Annie. It seemed that the blonde girl caught onto the tension as she let you sit back on the ground before leaning towards you.

"Changed your mind yet?" She whispered, keeping eye contact with Mikasa and snickering at seeing her hands ball up into fists.

"No." You grinned, pushing her back with your finger. "I expected more." You'd announce, loud enough so that everyone around could hear. Annie only clicked her tongue.

"My turn!" Jean called out, immediately landing his eyes on you. "[Name], truth or dare?" He questioned, a smirk on his face with the usual brow raised.

Thanks to the drinks, you grinned as you answered. "Dare."

Unfortunately for you, he had caught onto the tension between the two girls. "Right. Make out with Mikasa for also one minute." He pointed at the girl, widening his eyes as she spread her legs for you to sit on them.

You gulped at her actions. Yeah, this was most definitely not the Mikasa you knew in class. She was everything but her.

You stood up and walked towards her, ignoring the sudden dead silence as you leaned down and crawled into her lap. Yet again, it took you by surprise when another pair of lips took your own. This time, though, it was different. Her hands caressed your back, pulling you closer to her slowly but surely. The kiss was also slower and more... in sync. She didn't bite to the point that it hurt, but it wasn't gentle enough that it left you wanting more. The taste of metal was now in your tongue and considering you had yet to draw blood from somewhere inside your mouth, you could only guess it was a piercing. At the thought, a shiver ran up and down your spine in excitement. It was all sorts of perfect- so much so that you ran your hands through her hair before pulling with a moan. She groaned, adjusting your position so that it'd be more comfortable as she leaned down to gently kiss and suck at your neck. Her eyes were also fixated on you. Not on Annie nor anyone else, just _you_. Time flew by as the two of you kissed, and it was only when Jean yelled for a second time that time was up when you finally pulled back. 

Mikasa's black lipstick was smudged across your lips, leaving you with a bigger mark than that of Annie's.

You breathed out, staring into her eyes before sliding down beside her. She looked down at your frame with a smile, a satisfying flush running through her. Especially at seeing you stick close to her no one else.

After a few more plays, you sat up to catch yourself a drink. Unbeknownst to you, Mikasa followed behind. However, the two of you were suddenly brought into the dance floor and bumped into each other. You grinned and looked up at her, swaying your body with the beat of the music and keeping your eyes locked with her. She'd quirk a brow and walk up to you, flushing both of your bodies together and matching your movements. It took you some time to realize her arms had picked you up and the two of you were now far away from the crown, now heading upstairs and currently entering a bedroom. Once again, the two of you began to make out- far too drunk in the feeling (and literally) did you let yourself go and dwell under her touch. 

"I've been wanting to do this for some time now." Mikasa muttered against your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> smut comes next chapter, i promise.


End file.
